Rollbar
Biography War for Cybertron She fought Commander Thunderblast during the Pramag Campaign. ''War for Cybertron Part 4'' She was approached by Optimus, who invited her and her squad to attack Kaon. She rallied her team and followed Optimus to Omega Supreme. Upon arrival to Kaon, she and her team began shooting towards Kaon. She eventually received a call from 'Scattergun', asking for help in Corcapsia. She relays the news to Optimus, and is ordered to aide Scattergun in Corcapsia. She contacted Ratchet, who transported her and her team back to Iacon. She and her team were transported to Corcapsia, only to find Scattergun's Unit resting. She questioned the transmission she received, only to be told by Nightbeat that she had been duped by Soundwave. She ordered Swerve to check, and discovered nothing. When she questions it again, she is hit with a Sound Wave. She ordered her team to defend Corcapsia from Thunderblast's team, the DRD. She engages in a fight with Thunderblast, and both go over their history. She was informed by the latter that she had been experimented on by Shockwave. She is then 'shocked' by Thunderblast's lightning power, heavily wounding her. She prepares to meet her end, before she is saved when Thunderblast is accidentally hit by a Sound Wave from Frequency. She is threatened by Thunderblast, who warns her of the future, before witnessing as her nemesis is killed in an air strike from Skyfire. She proceeds to scold Skyfire, before going over Thunderblast's warning. She then ordered Skyfire to check the perimeter for more Decepticons. ''War for Cybertron Part 4'' She eventually returned to Iacon, where she was hand-picked by Optimus to head to the Core to stop Megatron. She asks about her team, and is reassured that they would be led by Ultra Magnus for the meantime. She joined Optimus and the others to Fortress Maximus and boarded him, before flying towards the Well of All Sparks. Upon flying down the Well, Fort Max was attacked and knocked out by the Decepticon Heavy Brigade. Rollbar and her sister managed to survive the crash. She and her sister are left to watch over the injured Prowl and Elita One. She was contacted by Jazz and informed of Unicron's possession over Megatron, only for Rollbar to not know who Unicron is. She was informed of Unicron by Prowl, only to confuse Unicron with Solomus. When Elita woke up, Rollbar informed her that Optimus is fighting Megatron. She eventually joined her fellow Autobots in surrounding Megatron, and witnessed as Megatron was rendered unconscious by Optimus. She then watched as Elita begged Optimus not to shut down Primus. She returned to Iacon with her fellow Autobots after Optimus shut down Cybertron's Core. ''War for Cybertron Part 5'' 14 years later, she was contacted by Roadbuster, who requested pick-up in the Sea of Rust. She informed him that a Shuttle was on its' way. She was asked to hurry by Scattershot, and asked Roadbuster who talked to her. As her Shuttle arrived, the Autobots were attacked by the Combaticons. When she began to leave without Scattershot, she was demanded to go back for him by Hot Rod. She goes back, shoots the Combaticons, picks up Scattershot, and flies back to Iacon. In Iacon, she is thanked by Scattershot for the rescue, and arrested him in return. She was informed who Scattershot was by Ironhide, but decided that Optimus will decide what to do with Scattershot. She had Hauler drag him to Optimus. Much to her displease, she was shocked when Optimus immediately inducted Scattershot into the Autobots. She protests, mentioning Scattershot's Allegiance as a Decepticon. She was ordered to release Scattershot by Optimus, and did so frustrated. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'''' Days later, she spotted The Seekers flying towards Iacon and ordered Nightbeat to sound the alarm. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] A year later, she boarded The Ark before it blasted off into Space. After The Ark passed through the SpaceBridge portal and crash landed on Prehistoric Earth, Rollbar was among the Autobots deactivated in the crash. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 3'' TBE Relationships * Autobots -Allies ** Elite Guard -Subordinates * Decepticons -Enemies ** Decepticon Raiding Division *** Thunderblast -Nemesis; Deceased Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 4 # War for Cybertron Part 5 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 # Fall of Cybertron Part 3